


No Better Time Than Now

by platonicfriends



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blow Jobs, Frat Boy Harry, Louis in Glasses, M/M, One Shot, Twink Louis, University, University Student Harry, University Student Louis, harry just really likes louis, he thinks hes super adorable, im sorry, louis thinks hes straight, more like smart louis in glass, probably really poorly written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 12:39:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2732891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/platonicfriends/pseuds/platonicfriends
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Louis do their homework together after school, but that's not the only thing they do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Better Time Than Now

**Author's Note:**

> I got the title from a line in Brent Rivera's song Doubt Your Doubts because this was originally going to be a Chris and Brent smut (I don't even like magcon, but I thought it would be hot. PS it wasn't, that's why it's now a Larry smut.)
> 
> PSS: Please comment if there are any spelling errors, it will make my day.

"I'm going to fail that class if I don't get my shit together," Harry huffed as he walked along side Louis who chuckled at Harry's comment. They had just left math with Mrs. Stevens and Harry had gotten back the last test they had taken, getting a giant red D etched into the right hand corner. Louis, as usual, aced the test with no problem. It wasn't his fault he actually studied the material.  
“Then why don’t you try for once, you know, getting your shit together?” Louis suggested, stopping by his locker to put a few books away. Harry leaned against the locker beside Louis’ with his arms crossed.  
“You know I hate homework. And studying. And school,” Harry complained, but he had a slight smile on his face because he knew it annoyed Louis every time he talked about how lazy he was when it came to school.  
“Yeah, yeah, yeah. You’re a lazy bum. But seriously Harry, have you ever evens studied what we’re learning in math?”  
Harry shook his head a little hesitantly, even though it wasn’t the end of the world. He knew endless amounts of other people hat didn’t study, like all of his other friends, but they seemed to do just fine. He was also always a little jealous that Louis, his best friend, got the best grades in the whole school.  
“How about this,” Louis begins when he closes his locker and clears his throat after giving Harry a long stare. “I know you’re not going to like it, and I know you’d rather play COD or hang with Liam and Zayn, but why don’t you come over and I can help you, you know, study. So you can, you know, pass the 11th grade.”  
Harry gives him a look of confusion. “Really?”  
“Yeah. I really don't want to see my best friend have to repeat a grade. Come on. Wanna come over after school today?”  
“But we just had the tes-“  
“Retakes end the week after a test is handed out.” Louis begins to walk forward and expects Harry to follow him, but he continues to stand next to Louis’ locker.  
“How do you know that?”  
“Because I pay attention,” Louis says, raising his eyebrows. As people walk past the space in-between them, Harry lets out a sigh.  
“It’s just hard for me to pay attention,” Harry mumbles, as he takes himself off of the locker and heads towards their next class together.  
“It’ll be easier to pay attention when you’re at my house and no one’s around,” Louis mentions. Harry chuckles and shakes his head. This usually isn’t like him to never look Louis in the eye when speaking to him. It’s usually not like him to be shy around his anyone, let alone his best friend.  
“Maybe you distract me,” Harry says after a moment of silence between them. He’s looking at Louis now. Louis gives a questioning glance his way. There’s another moment of silence between them before they burst out laughing, playing Harry’s comment off as a joke. Really, it must have been a joke, right? Louis’ laugh faded a little quicker, wondering what he’d be thinking if Harry was serious. Harry’s laugh continued on, because ‘serious’ was an understatement. "I'll go to your house if it makes you happy," Harry says when his laughter dies down. Louis gives him a thumbs up and a smile and yeah, serious is an understatement.  
-  
They put their back packs down on Louis’ bed when they walk into his room. As Louis got out his binder and began to lay out all of the math they would be studying, Harry got on his phone. He wasn’t entirely into the whole studying thing, especially when he had Louis to distract him. Why did Louis have to distract him so much? This is why he didn’t want to come over in the first place. This would make it worse.  
“Okay, so first we should go over rational equations because that’s the hardest for me….Harry? What are you doing?” Louis looks up at Harry who’s laughing at him.  
“Just on my phone,” Harry smirks.  
“Are you taking a video of me?”  
Harry laugh harder.  
“Really, Harry? Really?” Louis gets up and snatches the phone out of Harry’s hand and turns it off, then puts it in his own pocket. Harry is tempted to take it out and continue to take vines of Louis, but he could tell the fun was over. He had to get this over with.  
“Okay,” Louis sighs when they both sit down on his bed. Harry looks up at Louis going through his math papers. He’s getting out a pencil and a piece of paper to do work on, too distracted to look at Harry. He watches his eyes move, his hands move, the way his lips move when he takes another deep breath, and yeah- this is why he’s failing math. Louis still doesn’t seem to know the excessive staring that Harry is doing, and starts with the first problem on the test review that Harry didn’t do.  
“Okay, so for this problem you’re going to cross multiply which is pretty easy….what?” Louis looks up at Harry.  
“What?” Harry grins.  
“You’re looking at me weird. Am I making you nervous?” Louis grins this time.  
“Shut up,” Harry says nudging Louis side, but he’s still smiling, a slight blush on his cheeks. This time Louis is staring at Harry in confusion as to why he is blushing at the small comment he had made. Harry is like this sometimes when Louis says something funny to him. He blushes and looks down and gives him a little nudge, but it’s never when they’re alone. Never when they’re in one of their rooms alone with the door shut and they’re two feet away from each other and-whoa. This isn’t a thing. No, it can’t be. Can it?  
Louis is still looking at him as the blush stays on Harry’s cheeks.  
“What?” Harry laughs this time. “Now you’re really making me nervous.”  
“Yeah yeah, blush about it later. Let’s study, okay? I want you to pass this class.”  
“Okay,” Harry sighs. He decides spontaneously to sit next to Louis instead of across from him. Their shoulders brush each other. Louis looks at Harry out of the corner of his eye. Harry’s one of a kind smile is still plastered on his face.  
“So…cross multiplying,” Harry says pointing to the first problem.  
“Right…right,” Louis tears his eyes away from Harry and looks at the paper in front of him. What were they studying for again? In what subject do they learn this word ‘cross multiplying’? Math, right. Louis’ mind is clouded now.  
“This one is pretty easy,” Harry says and takes the pencil from Louis, their fingers brushing slightly against each other. He writes a few numbers down on the loose leaf sheet over paper before he freezes up and his hand doesn’t move. Then he sighs.  
“I don’t know,” he mutters.  
“What?”  
“I don’t know how to do it. I can’t do it.” He throws his hands up, exasperated.  
“Yes you can!” Louis shakes him lightly. “Come on, you almost got it. I mean, so far you’re wrong, but….”  
Harry groans and lays his head down on Louis’ pillow. He’s sprawled out beside Louis, hands over his face, and that’s when an idea comes to Louis’ mind. Because he keeps thinking of Harry blushing at his words.  
He straddles Harry’s lap and pins his wrists down on either side of his head in one swift motion. Harry’s breath stops.  
“Listen Harold Styles, “Louis begins, his face inching closer to Harry’s. He doesn’t struggle under him. “If you don’t want to try, I’m going to make you.”  
“I’m okay with that.”  
This really interests Louis more than it should.  
“Okay, then how about this. Every time you finish a problem, you can kiss me,” Louis suggests.  
“What?”  
“What?”  
“What do you mean what, I’m asking you what!”  
“I was confused at why you said what!”  
“Because I was confused on how you know I want to kiss you!”  
“You’re making it really obvious!”  
“You’re the one sitting on me!”  
“And you’re not struggling!”  
“Okay!”  
“Okay!” Louis huffs. “Are we doing this or not?”  
“I just don’t see why you’d go through all of this just to help me with a grade.”  
“You’re my best friend,” Louis answers. That’s enough for Harry to sit up, Louis still straddling his lap and all, and say, “Alright. Let’s do this.”  
So they begin. Harry decides to try the first problem a second time, starting over. Louis tells him he’s not going to help him a lot, that he needs to figure it out on his own, and if he gets it wrong, it won’t count. This motivates Harry to use his brain a little more. Ten minutes goes by, Louis is sitting against the wall checking vine, when Harry says he has it.  
“Wrong,” Louis says, laughing when he sees Harry’s face.  
“How? Literally how? I tried everything-“  
“That’s supposed to be a negative number so that would equal 2x-18. So you’re wrong. And you can’t try again, so…”  
Harry groans, but ignores Louis’ snicker and moves onto the next question triumphantly. This one takes him twice as long. Louis wished it took him longer. He’s nervous for this. I mean, Harry may be joking and just blow it off and say, nah, we don’t have to kiss, but what if he really wants to do it? What if he really likes it? Then what? There are 20 problems on here. This could get heated.  
“Done,” Harry states confidently. Louis looks up from his phone and hesitantly checks the problem he had just done.  
“It’s right.”  
“Are you serious?”  
“Yeah, I’m dead serious. You actually got this one right.” Louis nods and Harry only stares at him with an open mouthed smile on his face.  
“So….does this mean I can kiss you, or…”  
Louis scratches the back of his head. They’re best friends. This is what best friends do for each other. It won’t mean anything. It’s just that when Harry puts a hand on Louis’ face and presses his lips to his, Louis realizes that nothing’s ever meant something more than this. This is what people make movies about. The way their lips slot together perfectly and move just slightly to make Louis actually want more and-  
“Alright, next problem!” Louis says as he pulls away from Harry’s mouth, brushing off the hand from his right cheek. His face is hot and honestly he wishes he was anywhere but in his room with a guy that turned him on with one kiss.  
So Harry does the next problem. And it takes him enough time for Louis to nervously scroll through his twitter feed for 12 minutes, palms a little bit sweaty.  
“Done,” Harry’s voice rings. Louis would rather drown in a thousand oceans that see if Harry got the math problem right. He peers down at the piece of paper. He’s circled x=12. X=12 is correct.  
“You’re right.”  
Harry grins wildly at Louis’ response and immediately takes one of Louis’ cheeks in his hand and turns his head to press his lips to Louis once again. This time Harry’s mouth is open a bit more and his body his dangerously closer to Louis’. And this time, Louis doesn’t pull away immediately after Harry begins to move on his mouth. Because he’s hypnotized by the feeling of his best friend’s lips.  
“If I get the rest of these right, can I give you a blowjob?” Harry whispers against Louis’ lips when he pulls away slightly. He can’t get his voice to say no, because no isn’t what he wants to say, but his voice refuses to say yes.  
“L-let’s just go to the next problem,” he answers, pulling his face away from Harry’s. Harry sighs, but obliges, and realizes the only way he’ll be able to do anything more with Louis is to answer more problems correctly.  
So they continue. It takes Harry a shorter amount of time to finish each problem every time he doesn’t get another, and in the back of his mind, Louis knows why. When Harry gets one wrong, he shakes it off and goes directly to the next one. When he gets one right, he’s cupping Louis’ face with his hand and pulling him in for a kiss that lasts longer every single time. One question in particular makes Harry really excited when he gets it right. It’s when they’re almost done and Louis if praying silently this will never be brought up again when it’s over, but this one question in particular makes Harry push Louis back against the bed and hover over top of him as he kisses him. And for this one question in particular, Louis doesn’t stop him. For this one question in particular Louis finds Harry’s tongue dancing in his mouth and he finds his own hands placed on Harry’s shoulders, not stopping Harry’s hand from hooking onto to edge of Louis’ jeans and messing with the button, then moves his hand up Louis’ shirt. Louis shivers at the soft touch and everything happening at once.  
“Are you okay?” Harry asks Louis when he pulls away for a moment. This is what best friends ask each other when they’re hard against each other. Louis nods. Harry’s mouth moves to his neck. “Can’t talk? Am I making you nervous?” Harry whispers in his ear.  
“A little?” Louis stutters, but doesn’t fight him when his begins to kiss down his neck. With every button on Louis’ shirt Harry undoes, he’s kissing more skin and Louis can’t find the right words to stop him. Because those words would be a lie. He likes his best friend’s mouth on his skin. He likes it when Harry gets down to the last button and sucks at the skin just above the hem of Louis’ jeans. Harry’s mouth hovers over the bulge in Louis’ pants, pulling down his pants slightly.  
“Can I give you a blowjob?” Harry asks. Louis looks at his puffy lips from the way they were kissing so vigorously and he wouldn’t really have a problem with that at the moment. He obliges him to go on by stringing his fingers through Harry’s curls. Harry took that as a sign to unbutton and zip down Louis’ jeans, then nudge them off a little so it was only a thin pair of boxers in the way of what Harry has wanted to do to Louis for so long. Louis helps Harry pulls his boxers down until his dick his springs out from it’s constrains. Louis really can’t believe this is happening, but it feels so real when Harry takes the tip of him into his mouth, his tongue sliding of the slit. Louis lays his head down on the pillows, putting two hands on Harry’s head to push him down further. Harry had one hand holding onto the part that isn’t in his mouth and the other hand sliding up Louis’ bare chest. Louis tries to hold back a moan when Harry takes him in deeper, slowly bobbing his head. He can feel himself getting ready to come already, with the way Harry’s tongue is swirling around his cock.  
“God, how are you so good at this,” Louis breathes, looking down at Harry. Harry is looking up at him with is mouth still moving on his cock. He comes off of Louis’ cock to smile and say, “Been wanting it for so long.”  
He takes Louis back in his mouth and continues to bob his head until the heat in his stomach and Harry’s mouth put him on edge and he comes in his mouth with a high moan that makes him arch his back off the bed.  
“So,” Harry says, making his way up Louis’ body and kisses up his neck to his ear. “Want to finish the homework?”


End file.
